Kikyou's Journey
by Lil Hamari
Summary: We all know how Inuyasha felt when he falsely betrayed Kikyou but what about Kikyou? How did she felt when she thought her lover betrayed her? Read to find out.


**Hi guys! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic that I ever wrote and it was supposed to be a song-fic but it turned to a one-shot, weird right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha but the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does!**

* * *

><p>Kikyou's Journey<p>

Inuyasha, don't forget our past when you and I were one, right before I sealed you to the sacred tree instead of killing you when I had the chance but died afterwards and was cremated along with the Shikon no Tama so my village will be free from holding such a powerful possession but as time passed by, people seemed to forget how we truly felt for one another and only remembering our false betrayal that was made on that dreaded day.

As fifty years passed by, my reincarnation came along and stumbled upon the sacred tree where you lay deep asleep and released you from my spell which caused you to seek the Shikon no Tama once more. And as for me, I was awaken by an evil demon sorceress name Urasue who wanted to use my spiritual powers for her greed but got killed in the process for awakening my deep slumber.

But then when we met again and love poured me once more till I remembered what happened in the past and then my love completely shattered and was replace by anger and hate which I felt towards you then.

And when I left you, I was just but a lonely soul who must absorb the souls of the departed in order to move on and find a way to drag you into hell for that was a fitting punishment for what you done to me.

Till later on, I learned that Naraku was the real reason behind our betrayal, for he had fallen in love with me but you captured my heart and knowing this he disguised himself as you and me to betray each other and turn against one another which led to my death.

Now knowing this, my heart no longer felt cold towards you and my compassionate nature resumed once again including my love towards you but knowing that I no longer held your heart for you had fallen in love with another.

I wanted to hate the girl for taking you away from me but I couldn't do that, for I saw how happy you truly were whenever you were with her and I don't want to shatter your happiness just for my own selfishness so I couldn't hate her but instead I felt proud of her, knowing that she could keep you this happy.

And as month went by, I joined your group to help destroy Naraku and also help my reincarnation to complete the Shikon no Tama to its full glory but it was awkward at first for your lover kept throwing glances at our way, thinking that I'll steal you away from her but I'm not that kind of girl. And so I won't distress your group any further I kept my distance from you and only speaking when needed to.

When Naraku found out that I joined you guys he was furious for he knew that your group grown more powerful especially when I'm with you and so we fought side by side once again as we did once upon a time.

But when Naraku realized that I intended to use Kohaku's purified jewel shard to destroy him once the Shikon no Tama was completed he attempted to kill me once more but failed in doing so. Instead I was wounded and had to ask Kagome to heal me once more by shooting me with her purifying arrow straight to my heart that will end my life.

I was terrified. I didn't want to die again and be all alone. I just wanted to be with you and become your mate but I was already dead in the first place. To be truthful, I'm afraid of death but people don't realize that cause I pull a good front.

And just when I was about to close my eyes, I wanted to feel your lips once more and that was what I did as tears flowed down my face. I felt all warm and fuzzy like I use to be back then, when you and I were madly in love and with that I finally let blackness consumed once again but with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt so sad when I wrote this. Poor Kikyou, she didn't deserve to die. I really wanted her to be alive and be with Inuyasha where she felt loved and safe but she had to die. Grr!**

**So what did you guys thought of it? Was it sad, good or okay? So please review and thank you!**


End file.
